


从谎言中我们能得到什么/What Can We Get From Lies

by gilbertxoxo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertxoxo/pseuds/gilbertxoxo
Summary: Nero觉得，Vergil把V藏在了某个地方。





	从谎言中我们能得到什么/What Can We Get From Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Dante/Vergil前提下的Nero/Vergil(V)。爱情和亲情的混淆；V和Vergil是同一个人；三人家庭与三人感情。被大家叫做胃疼文学（思索）

 

 

Nero偶尔会梦到V。那些梦像是老式电影的定格镜头，总停在一些不知所云的细节处。比如互相抚慰时V攥着他衣襟的修长手指，比如从浴室出来时顺着他苍白脖颈滑到纹身上的水珠，比如乞求欢愉时他发红的眼角与温驯的情态。

 

它们大多与肉欲有关，如同热夜之梦*，带着蒸汽与高热，造访与离去都来势汹汹。

 

但，无论承认与否，人类都是不擅长记忆的生物，尤其是铭记那些不再出现在你生命中的人。在V消失——或者说，回归——后的第三个月，Nero已经很少做这些梦了。更多更真实的东西占据了他的生活，比如处理那些被Qliphoth引到人间的恶魔，为孤儿院购置生活用品，帮Kyrie买菜或为Nico打工。而在这些琐碎的生活的间隙，他想起的也不再是黑发诗人，而是身处魔界的父亲与叔叔。那是他的家人，并且有一天会回到他身边。

 

这样的生活还不错。那些痛苦，连带着那些汹涌又莽撞的爱意，以比Nero想象中快得多的速度消散着。有时他看见那本放在床头的诗集，心中生起的也不是苦涩，而是被戏耍般的无奈。他的爱人只是一片幻影，一个谎言，他倾注其中的感情化作泡影，却又没有人真正辜负了他。相比失恋，他更觉得自己经历的是一个愚人节玩笑，如果他真的为此哭泣或愤怒，倒显得他幼稚又小气。

 

所以Nero觉得一切都会好起来，直到Vergil从魔界归来。

 

 

 

 

他们重逢于故事开始的地方——那个车库。Nero觉得自己理应对这个地点有所警惕，但那一天，所有事都是那么平常，他刚完成一件新的委托，顺便测试了Nico的新发明。当他回去时，着手开始为Nico做房车的清洁工作。当他试着把车里每一个坐垫都掀出来丢到水里时，有一串脚步声靠近了仓库。

 

Nero跳下车，双手因为刚刚拧过抹布而湿漉漉的。一个背光的身影站在门口，影子被拉长到他面前。

 

既视感让他有些恍惚，就好像一个梦境织成的气泡罩住了他的口鼻。那个男人走了进来，手上拿着什么东西，在离他几步远的地方停下脚步。这一幕太尴尬了，他们之间横亘着一个倒下的、沾满污水的拖把，地上不规则地分布着污渍，而唯一的背景音是一直滴水的车前盖。

 

那是Vergil吗？Nero想。他不该这么普通地出现在这么居家、这么人类化的场景中。他该带着战火、鲜血或杀气，用阎魔刀而非双脚跨越他们之间的距离。

 

有那么一会儿，他们谁都没有说话。莫名的尴尬在这对父子之间蔓延。这时Nero意识到，Vergil来了。没有预警，没有魔树，没有打斗或烂摊子，他出现得突兀又静默，就好像他只是来看看他，然后会接着回到魔界。为什么他要用“回到”这个词？这里才是他们的家。

 

“也许你用得上这个。”最后，Vergil开口了。他把手上的东西递过去。

 

Nero意识到他手上的并不是阎魔刀，而是一块奇形怪状的残骸。从形状上看，也许那是某种恶魔的颈椎，上头涌动着磅礴的魔力。

 

他就这么呆滞地看着Vergil，既没有伸手去接，也没有做出回应。说点什么，Nero。他对自己大喊，问问他是否要留下来吃饭，就要你们第一次见面那样。

 

但他想起的不是那个。Vergil还保持着递出东西的姿势，与他记忆中的黑发诗人完美重合。V总是热衷于给他捡东西回来：废弃（或崭新）的机械手、各种恶魔的残骸，甚至还有他根本用不上的武器。其中少部分真的被Nero派上过用场，剩下的都成了Nico的研究材料。当Nico不在时，Nero总是靠在车边等他的情人。

 

V回来时总伴着手杖的敲击声，偶尔会夹杂Griffon的絮叨。Nero一般会一手撑在门上，一手从V手中接过那些千奇百怪的战利品。

 

“你犯不着为我费这么大劲。”他每次都这么说。

 

“也许你用得上呢。”V则这么回答道。有时他们只是笑着对视，有时Nero便干脆将他的恋人连同手杖、战利品乃至鸟一起抱上车，然后他们把碍事的东西扫到Nico的工作台上，在沙发上拥吻。

 

现在那些回忆不再像是幻觉，而是真正发生过的事了。那个音节就这么从Nero口中跑了出去。

 

“V……”他喊道。

 

Vergil没什么反应，相比这个称呼，Nero明显有些异常的精神状态才更让他在意。

 

回忆稍纵即逝。Nero立刻意识到自己犯了个大错，他微微张嘴，补完了剩下的音节。“Vergil。”他说，然后再次改口，“——父亲。”

 

对于Vergil来说，这算是一种新奇又陌生的体验。他并不擅长和家人相处，而此时唯一可以借鉴的经验似乎只能来自Sparda。他仍旧记得小时候——在他和Dante都对战斗、刀剑或恶魔一无所知的时候——Sparda总是亲切又和蔼，他会蹲下来挨个拥抱跑到门廊迎接他的儿子们，然后牵着他们到Eva身边，给妻子一个亲吻。

 

“我也要这个！”Dante喊。

 

Sparda于是会笑着将双胞胎都抱起来，给他们一人一个印在额头上的吻。

 

那实在是太过久远的记忆了，而Vergil也不得不承认，他早已和自己印象中父亲的形象相去甚远。他在力量方面靠近着Sparda，却在性格上远离了他。但他也没什么好沮丧的，Dante可以当那个给Nero散发父爱的人。

 

所以他只是将那块恶魔残骸往前递了递。“拿着它。”他说。

 

“好的，好的。”Nero紧张地说。他伸手去抓那块材料，发现Vergil露出一个微妙的神情。然后他意识到自己抓住了Vergil的手。他触电一般地缩回去，将手在衣摆上反复擦拭——哦，天呐，他手上沾满了刚刚洗车时的脏水。

 

Vergil同样感觉到了指尖的湿意，还有男孩滚烫的体温。他看着Nero局促又嫌弃的动作，感到一股难言的沉闷压上胸口。这没什么，他再次告诉自己，我不是来这儿扮演Sparda的。

 

短暂又尴尬的沉默后，Vergil收回手，绕过仍旧呆立在那儿的Nero，走上车。车内因为进行到一半的清洗而一片狼藉，他花了一会儿才找到一块干燥的空间放置这块恶魔脊柱。

 

尽管Vergil的表情几乎毫无变化，Nero还是意识到他肯定误会了什么。年轻人立刻转过身，急切地向车里的身影解释，“哦，不，我……我刚刚是在擦手。我是说，我、我怕把脏水也弄到你手上了。”

 

Vergil惊讶地发现，在他自己找到那股胸闷感的原因之前，Nero已经消除了它。“没关系。”他说，尽管他确实不太喜欢混杂着灰尘和洗洁精的液体，“如果Nico问起的话，告诉她这个来自Gilgamesh。”

 

“……好。”Nero说。他看着Vergil从车上走下来，与他擦肩而过。到这一步为止，V 的影子从他眼前消失了，取而代之的是那个喜欢不告而别的、冷漠得令人光火的父亲。他自作主张地紧紧抓住了想要离开的Vergil的手臂，后者停下脚步，皱起眉回头看他。

 

“嘿，这就没了？这就是你要对我说的所有东西了？”Nero质问道，“你在去了魔界三个月之后不声不响地回来，丢给我一个机械臂材料，介绍一下使用方法，就准备走了？”他飞快地换了口气，就好像Vergil会趁着这个间隙逃跑一样，“说点什么，Vergil，我……”他再次被恍惚感袭击，仿佛看见了V走向Urizen时决绝的背影，那一幕让他心脏剧痛。

 

“我很想你……”Nero放缓了语速，“我一直期待着你能回来，我知道你会回来。说点什么，说点什么吧……向我保证你不会再走了。”

 

Vergil转过来，认真地、专注地看着Nero。他直视着男孩的目光，毫无疑问地被其中的情感打动。无论这份浓烈的情感是给父亲还是给情人的，他都无法视而不见。

 

Nero仍然用力地抓着他，几乎到让人生疼的地步，但Vergil知道Nero想传达给他的不是疼痛。“我并不准备走。”他斟酌了一会儿后说，毕竟Qliphoth已经被处理干净，“是Dante正在门外等着。”

 

Nero露出一个可笑又可爱的惊讶神情，松开了钳制着父亲的手。“那……那……”他意识到自己刚刚过于失态也过于大胆了，“——那真是太好了。我还来得及多买点菜。”

 

Vergil点点头。“记得洗手。”他说。

 

然后他走了出去，从黑暗的车库里走到阳光下，又消失在门外的阴影中。隔着这段不短距离，Nero隐约听见Dante正在大声说什么，最清晰的那个词是“儿子”。

 

他大梦初醒一般抱着头，蹲在地上，和那摊污水面面相觑。他刚刚都做了些什么？先是把脏水弄到送礼物给儿子的父亲手上，然后在他出门找他的兄弟时拉着他求他不要走，并且在说这些话时把他当成了逝去的男友。还有比这更差的重逢吗？——如果有，就只有上次在这个车库里的那次。

 

“那——不是——V——”Nero一个字一个字地说，水里的倒影用同样的口型回应他。当理智逐渐回笼，他越发意识到自己的愚蠢。Vergil和V完全不一样，他没可能把他们弄混。但不可否认的是，V原本已经逐渐淡去的身影因为这场重逢而再次清晰起来。Nero开始不由自主地想象，如果是V，他会说什么？

 

V也讨厌弄脏自己，会找各种理由逃避他们发起的大扫除；但只要Nico或他露出“拜托别这样”的表情，黑发诗人就会无奈地叹气，抱着拐杖慢腾腾地挪到拖把旁边。他的恋人同样会提醒他饭前洗手，但V说这些的时候总是笑着，勾起一边唇角，语气中的停顿和节奏都恰到好处，介于指示和调情之间。

 

最重要的是，V已经消失了，永远不会再回来。而他已经准备好走出这个恶作剧，接新的生活。

 

他刚刚说的那些话也完全可以用在儿子对父亲的思念上。Vergil不会发现这个的。

 

 

 

不可思议的是，那天下午，他们真的把Vergil留下来吃了一顿饭，参与这场聚餐的还有Kyrie、Nico和Dante。在餐桌上，他们举起酒杯庆祝这对半魔双子的归来，仿佛在玻璃杯的啷当声中，过去的矛盾、争斗与伤口都可以一笔勾销。

 

Nero在用餐的间隙偷偷观察他的父亲。Vergil不主动参与对话，但也并不显得局促。他同样用刀叉吃饭，用高脚杯喝酒，当Kyrie向他介绍今天的主菜时，他注视着褐发的姑娘，露出认真倾听的神情；当Dante试图帮他挤柠檬汁却把餐巾搞得一团糟时，他皱起眉看向自己的兄弟，压低声音说了句什么，但没有掏出幻影剑或变魔人。

 

Nero收回目光，抿了一口酒——他不喜欢酒精的味道，但今天是例外。

 

他好像得到了他梦寐以求的家庭生活。

 

 

 

 

当天晚上，Nero久违地做了一个关于V的梦。这次的梦更长，更完整，也更令人身临其境，以至于第二天早晨半梦半醒时，他发现自己正在用勃起的下身顶弄被子。借着温吞的性欲、混沌的大脑和寂静的晨曦，他闭着眼抚弄自己，最后喊着V的名字射了出来。

 

完全清醒后，Nero坐起来，把短发抓得乱糟糟的。

 

“我得找点事情忙。”他嘟囔道。

 

 

 

接下来的几天里，Vergil再没有来找过Nero，就好像他出现的理由是机械手材料而不是Nero本人。Dante也擅长这个，比如突然闯入他的生活，搞出一大堆轰轰烈烈的麻烦，自顾自地宣布事情解决然后缩回他的事务所，再也不出现，直到撞上新的麻烦。

 

“如果这个真的这么困扰你，”Kyrie说，“为什么不去事务所找他们呢？”

 

这时他们正在孤儿院的餐厅吃早餐，孩子们在桌子的空隙里跑来跑去。

 

“我没有被困扰。”Nero心虚地说。

 

Kyrie看着他，“那就放过那些可怜的豆子吧。”

 

Nero叹口气。他确实有些不爽。他得承认，在爆发力量阻止他的父亲和叔叔时，他并没有什么别的企图，但这不代表他做这些是为了让他们在活下来之后无视他。

 

“……我考虑过去看他们。”最后Nero说。这是真话，而且他知道Dante和Vergil不会拒绝他。他能看到Vergil的心情。这不是个夸张修辞，在面对Vergil时，他觉得自己像一只口渴的仓鼠，而名为父爱的水被装在透明的饮水机中。没错，有时他就是能看到。

 

但那些水从不流出。Nero不确定那真的是个装满水的透明瓶子，还是一个空瓶外贴着虚假的宣传广告。另一个更合理，也更让他沮丧的猜想是，那只是因为他太了解V又太爱V了，将这份错觉投影到了Vergil身上。

 

“这可不像你，Nero。如果你说你想做某事，你一定会去做的。”Kyrie说。

 

“是的，是的，”Nero把豆子舀起来塞到嘴里，含糊不清地说，“我会的。”

 

 

 

后来，在那些梦与瓶子猜想都不再出现的某一天，Dante过来询问Nero是否愿意一起参与某个“棘手”的委托。Vergil也来了，并明显对这个谎话感到不自在。Nero假装自己完全相信了“棘手”这个形容词，然后虚伪地保证自己不会拖后腿。

 

他们都知道这是个谎言，但也都需要这个。在这一次委托——更恰当地说，应该是出游——之后，事情变得顺利且理想起来，他们更频繁地分享战斗，然后是生活，Nero开始隔三差五地拜访事务所，有时暂住。Dante为他收拾出一个房间，尽管抱怨着Devil May Cry的老板的小气与拮据，Nero还是用自己的钱包把这间屋子变成了一个堪称舒适的居住地。

 

可Nero还是想打开那个瓶子。这不是说Dante在修补他们父子关系的事务上不够努力或不够贴心，也不是说Vergil没有试着改变观念或倾听他人。问题出在他自己身上。他越是靠近Vergil、靠近他的父亲，就越是想证明自己真的能读懂他。而不是通过Dante的帮助。

 

 

 

 

 

但V的出现打乱了他们的关系进展。这么说不太准确，因为V并没有真正地“出现”，而受其影响的也只有Nero一人。

 

那是距离Qliphoth之战五个月后的一天，他在车里等着他的家人。他们准备去城郊关闭一道新的魔界裂隙。

 

阳光明媚的天气确实能增添人们的好心情，尤其是在凉爽的秋日。Nero把椅背放下去，舒舒服服地靠在副驾位上。点火状态的发动机发出令人安心的细碎的嗡鸣声，柔和又温暖的阳光从半开的窗户洒入车内。

 

这简直就是个用来享受生活的清晨。

 

Nero轻轻哼着歌，拿起放在储物架上的诗集。他随意地翻动着，书页如同浅色的水一般流过他的指尖，纸张的窸窣声让人愉快又困倦。Nero情不自禁地打了个哈欠，诗集便自己选了一页摊开。

 

“‘多么快活，我漫游四方。’”他漫不经心地念道，“‘将夏日的精华尽行品尝，只到我——’”他顿了顿，纠正了读音，“‘直到我——’”

 

“‘直到我见到那爱的帝王，’”有人接道，“‘在和煦的阳光中轻轻飘翔。’*”

 

Nero感到这声音如同一只鸟，它从他的耳朵飞进去，在他的体内横冲直撞地扑闪翅膀，然后从口中窜出。他像一个学艺不精的魔术师，强行演出拙劣的鸽子戏法。鸟儿留下的羽毛让他咽喉发痒，这感觉像是一次心跳——或者说，一次动心。

 

“很高兴你读了它。”那个从他口中抢走诗句又塞入飞鸟的人说。他一步步走上车，靴跟发出哒哒的声响。然后他坐在Nero的侧后方，看向他手中的诗集。

 

那是Vergil。那只能是Vergil。他还在期待谁呢？

 

这不太对。有很多次V在车里念诗，但没有一次是Vergil。他的恋人——这个词都快变得陌生了——精于此道，他有丰沛的情感，它们扎根在他心中，抽出的每一根枝条都是一句诗。很多时候，Nero并不理解那些有着华丽辞藻的句子，但他可以藉此触碰V的内心。V会握住他放在他胸口的手，用念诗一样的语调喊他的名字。

 

“我……”Nero说。他的嗓子干得如同火烤，双手不自觉在纸面上颤抖。他没有回头，好像这样就可以骗到自己。“我其实不太懂。”他说。那片羽毛在每一次空气流过时都使他瘙痒。

 

以前他会对V这么说，V有时为他解释，有时只是笑着说你会懂的。

 

“这首诗关于爱，与自由。”Vergil回答。他不怎么说这些感性的、唯心的单词，但既然现在是在谈论诗歌，他有正大光明的理由思考这些奢侈的、毫无力量的意象。其他时候，他没有时间可以浪费。

 

另一个原因是，Vergil其实很乐意和Nero分享诗歌。他记得作为V时，Nero是唯一一个愿意和他一起读诗集的人，而Dante只会沉迷色情杂志。

 

所以他接着解释下去。“诗人碰见了爱神。”Vergil说。但后面的内容无法用语言形容了，他无法把内心的想法转变为Nero可以听懂的句子。这就是为什么人们需要诗。于是他念了这首诗的结尾，“‘他爱坐着，听我歌唱，然后笑着，同我嬉戏；再铺开我金色的翅膀，嘲笑我的自由的失去。’*”

 

Nero坐在那儿，书本上漂亮的字体刺痛着他的眼睛，让他想要落泪。别再念了。他在心里大喊。求你停下来。

 

但他又可耻地希望听下去，他希望Vergil把语调稍稍提高一些，语气更温和一些，那样就更像V了。但，就这样也不错，他已经能听见V了。他听见V对他说爱，说他是如何被这欢愉留下，如何心甘情愿地为他舍弃翅膀。

 

我和你一样。Nero痛苦地对他的恋人说。我也被爱神的蛛网困住了，可你为什么不在我的身旁？

 

如果Vergil再多念一句的话，他一定会忍不住将这个诘问嘶吼出声。

 

但Dante打断了这一幕。他在车门口就开始大喊，“我听到你在念诗，老哥！”

 

Nero飞快地抹了抹眼睛，像溺水之人终于爬上岸一样急促地喘气。

 

“不是念给你听的，Dante。”Vergil回答。Nero能感觉到那双浅色的眼睛从自己身上移开了，他不知道自己是否真的想要这个。

 

“拜托，再念几句。”Dante说，“Nero也想听，对不对？”

 

“不！”Nero立刻说。两位长辈同时看向他。

 

“我是说，”Nero还是不敢回头看他们，他把诗集合上，再次看到封面的“V”字，然后痛苦地将它翻转过去，搁在膝头。“我是说，不早了，该出发了。”

 

他不确定Vergil或Dante是否看出了什么。幻觉如同潮水般退去，他开始唾弃这个在父亲身上找恋人的影子的自己。他不想毁了他的家庭。

 

这没什么不对的。Nero告诉自己。这本诗集原本就是Vergil送给他的，而不是V，Vergil当然也会读诗。他们或许相似，但绝不是同一个人。

 

Vergil看到Nero把那本诗集翻过去，仿佛它的表面涂的是某种恶魔的酸液。他移开目光，看向Dante，后者朝他耸肩，以示自己什么都不知道。

 

Nico的到来正式结束了这场突如其来的读诗会。车子缓缓起步时，Dante用一句感叹作为收尾，“我有点怀念你为我念诗的时候了。”

 

那是我该说的。Nero在心里说。

 

那一天的狩猎过程也毫无波澜，但那只鸟留下的羽毛让Nero如鲠在喉。他掩饰得不太好，以至于Vergil给了他比平时多得多的关注。他反复地蓄力湛蓝玫瑰，却又总是忘了把它打出去。当这种事第六次发生时，Vergil走到他身边。

 

他被吓了一跳，心虚地看向自己的父亲。Dante在不远处朝他竖大拇指。这个老家伙把他当成什么了？为了吸引父亲注意力而装病的小孩？

 

“如果你不舒服，”Vergil开口道，“可以先回去。”

 

那是他想说的全部吗？Nero和Vergil四目相对，然后从那双沉静的眼睛里看到了更多的东西。那只该死的瓶子。他产生了一种错觉，那就是Vergil在等着他向他坦白，然后他能得到他想要的——安慰、关怀和拥抱。他好像被给予了一个选择的机会，关于他想要的到底是恋人还是父亲。

 

别这样，V。他无声地祈求道。别再戏弄我了。

 

然后V就离开了。Nero缓了一会儿，对Vergil笑笑。“我很好，父亲。”他说，“我还能战斗。”

 

从某种意义上说，Vergil还挺满意这个回答的。他看了一会儿自己的儿子，察觉到一股奇怪的距离感。好几次他觉得Nero会越过它，但男孩总是又退回去。他得承认他不擅长搞懂别人的内心想法，哪怕是对他来说很亲近的人。所以他只是在原地站着。

 

最终，这次狩猎还是有惊无险地结束了。Nero几乎是逃跑般地和他们告别。

 

“今天的Nero是不是有点不对劲？”回到事务所之后，Dante这么问Vergil。

 

“显然是的。”Vergil回答。他把风衣挂在衣帽架上，回头时，Dante正张开双臂看着他。

 

“今天份的练习。”他的弟弟说。

 

Vergil走过去，他们交换了一个拥抱，然后是一个吻。

 

“慢慢来就很好了，”结束这个吻后，Dante说，“你进步得很快，老哥。”

 

Vergil并不否认这一点。回到人间的决定并不是一时脑热，尽管契机确实只是那块Devil Breaker的材料。他在努力适应人间，就如当年他拼尽全力在恶魔的世界找到一席之地。他们都在努力，他和Dante。但成效呢？力量的货币在魔界流通得很好，但在人界，他们改用爱互相交易。

 

如果你享受了爱带来的美妙，就同时会被它所困。

 

“Nero……”过了一会儿，Vergil开口，“Nero和我印象中不一样。”这是他第一次对Dante提起这个，“当我是V的时候。”

 

“那当然。”Dante说，他向后靠在沙发上，拍了拍兄弟的肩膀，“别告诉我你不知道原因，他那时候爱惨你了。”

 

Vergil注意到他用的是过去式，这让他觉得自己微妙地背负了某种指责。

 

“哦，”Dante凑过去，在他耳边轻笑，“放轻松点，那是他的问题，不是你的。你的爱没有变过。”

 

Vergil转过头去看Dante，他们离得很近，夕阳从落地窗照进来，他能看见弟弟的睫毛闪着亮光。他再次思考为什么Sparda的血脉在他和Dante身上表现得如此不同，还是说Sparda其实教导过他们怎么使用爱的货币，只是他在魔界弄丢了它们。

 

几个月以前，他的人性面从Nero手上挣得了一些硬币，之后Dante也给了他很多。现在他没法用身无分文来作为不去爱他们的借口了。但Nero今天的表现让他开始怀疑，他从儿子那里得到的——曾经作为V时——那热烈的、拯救了他的人性的爱，是否让Nero想要收回。

 

“你又皱眉了。”Dante说。他坐直了一点，亲吻了一下哥哥的额头。“这不是考试。”他说。

 

“而我也不准备抄你的答案。”Vergil说。他站起来，把注意力放在离他更近的那个亲人身上，“你总是要把外套搞得皱巴巴的吗？”

 

“是的，”Dante大声地、不知廉耻地说，“我就是喜欢看你熨衣服的样子。”

 

说出这句话的后果是，在下一笔委托费到账之前，Dante都得穿被扎出洞的外套。毕竟衣服的自愈能力比半魔差多了。

 

 

 

 

Nero回家之后，从冰箱里翻出一块三明治，又接了一大杯水。他狼吞虎咽地把这些东西塞进肚子里，希望冲刷掉那根羽毛。但它只是粘在那儿，像是女巫用来施法的媒介，除了正确的咒语之外无法解除。

 

他又试了别的方法，比如洗澡、刷牙、甚至喝一点带着牙膏的水。最后他屈服于魔法，念出了咒语。

 

“V。”他对洗手间的镜子说，“是你吗？”

 

羽毛从他口中飘出去，没有给他答案。

 

 

 

这次经历让Nero在面对Vergil时开始心生警惕，然而他提防的并非Vergil本人，而是不知何时会出现的V的幽灵。原谅他用这么不负责任的方式称呼他的爱人吧，但他实在想不到V出现的原因。V是他思念的实体吗？但他已经熬过了最为痛苦的时期，这个幻象未免太过姗姗来迟；或是问题其实出在Vergil身上？V并没有被“吸收”，而是藏在了他体内的某个地方。

 

这些猜想实在有些天方夜谭，Nero能做的也只是更多地观察Vergil，以求找到些线索。他的父亲和那些诗句一样晦涩难懂，而他自己刚好在文学方面毫无天赋。大部分时候，尤其是V没有出现时，他从Vergil身上找出的只有不那么讨人喜欢的部分。

 

Vergil不喜欢和人类相处（包括天使一样的Kyrie），邮递员关于天气的寒暄几乎能杀死他。年长的半魔似乎也不理解同理心，当电视上播放人们为遇难者祈福的画面时，他看起来十分疑惑不解。这样的例子Nero还能举出几十个，他没法自欺欺人地把这些归纳为常识的缺乏，事实就是他的父亲从骨子里更像一个恶魔，而非人类。

 

Vergil身上这些冷漠的、固执的、难以理解的恶魔特质让Nero感到不适，尽管他能感觉到前者在克制自己，但它们确实存在着，就像不知何时会冒出的幻影剑。顺带一提，当他以开玩笑的口吻质疑Vergil的力量时，他真的被幻影剑扎了。世界上真的有父亲或兄弟是这样的吗？为什么Dante能如此习惯这个，并乐在其中？

 

找到一个和古怪家人正确相处的方式不太容易，Nero觉得这同样也困扰了Vergil。唯一的好消息是，这些特质逐渐把他心中Vergil和V的形象分开了，他现在能更为坦然地面对Vergil，以一个儿子的身份。

 

这算是个不错的进展，就像沙漠中的寻宝者到达一片绿洲。现在他和Vergil谈不上亲密，但也勉强有了家人的样子。Nero不知道自己是否该接着往下走，他真正想在黄沙中寻求的宝藏是什么？一个残忍的恶魔？还是一个人类意义上的慈爱父亲？他其实不指望后者，但也没做好接受前者的准备。

 

——然而，他刚才是不是在远处看见了V？

 

这是Nero在从浅眠中醒来时想到的第一件事。几十分钟前Nico交给他一张表格，让他详细记录新的机械臂的使用体验，并告诉他Dante点的外卖还要一会儿才到。他在那张A4纸的左上角写了名字，读完第一行，然后维持着握笔的姿势趴在桌上睡过去。

 

直到披萨的香味和V的气息唤醒了他。

 

他不用睁眼就知道那是V。他能听见坐在桌对面那人平稳而轻微的呼吸，还有纸张偶尔翻页的沙沙声。有时书页会被连续地翻动，伴随着短促的金属碰撞声，那一定是V在寻找某个章节，并不小心让手杖磕到了桌角。

 

Nero不知道自己是醒了，抑或是被拽入更深的梦境。这感觉是那么令人熟悉、令人安心，他闭着眼，发出猫一样的呼噜声，在桌上蹭动了几下。有什么东西被他的手肘推动，似乎是一个纸盒。

 

在那个装着披萨的外卖盒掉下去之前，正在读书的人托住它，将它往里放了放。

 

“V？是你吗？”Nero问。他不知道自己是在臆想，还是终于把这个萦绕已久的问题说了出口。他迷迷糊糊的脑子现在唯一能想明白的事情就是这个披萨里有菠萝，也许是夏威夷海鲜味的。

 

“嗯。”那个人回答。

 

“哦……”这个答案让Nero误以为现在是五月，车外是Red Grave City，而V正等着他一起前往下一个Qliphoth的生长地。

 

他微微睁开眼，先看到的是被弄得皱巴巴、乱糟糟，并沾上了油渍的表格。

 

“天呐，”他嘟囔道，“我要怎么跟Nico解释这个？”

 

“告诉她，那是她支持Dante点披萨的结果。”那人说。

 

这声音不带笑意。Nero猛地坐起来，第二次差点打翻纸盒，Vergil则第二次抢救了它。

 

“你怎么能……”Nero睁大眼睛说，“你怎么能……？”

 

Vergil看着他，在发现男孩并不准备说完后半句时，他反问道，“你指的是什么，叫醒你？还是给你带午饭？”

 

他并没有被Nero堪称无礼的反应激怒，要说真的有什么事让他不满，那也只是Nero在睡觉时太过没有防备了。但Vergil也不准备就这件事指责他，作为V时，他十分享受Nero这种无害的、柔软的、全然放松的状态，他让他想到Eva。她是Sparda家最不具备攻击性的那个，当Sparda第一次给好奇的双胞胎展示枪支时，她探出头询问他们是不是弄破了气球。没有恶魔能对世界保有这样的信任和想象力。

 

Vergil在回答时难得的没有皱眉，温暖的回忆稍稍包裹了他冷硬的气质。他看起来一点也不像V，但Nero仍旧口干舌燥。

 

这真是见鬼，他现在清醒地知道面前的人是他的父亲，并同样确定吸引自己的就是Vergil。他想知道是否是自己软化了Vergil恶魔的外壳，而一个肯定的答案毫无疑问能让他心花怒放。

 

“不，不，都不是。”Nero回答。他站起来，将笔拍在桌上。也许他该像之前每一次一样，简单地把这归咎于小憩后的恍惚，或自己一直挂在心上着的的V的幽灵。但他真正的、罪恶的想法是：这是Vergil自己的问题，他不该接受“V”的称呼。至少不能这么自然。

 

Nero甚至对此感到愤怒。如果他的父亲和V共享记忆，就该知道一个甜蜜的午睡后通常伴随着什么。没有比这更适合接吻的场合了，Nero会从V那儿得到一个比梦境还令人沉醉的长吻，他的恋人会在他耳边说你睡觉的样子让我心动。

 

如果Vergil不能给他这些，那他有什么资格拿走V的名字？

 

年长者看起来还想说什么，而Nero确定接下来的话他一句也不想听。他一边向车门走去，一边示意Vergil坐在那儿。“我突然想到我有件很重要的事情要去做。”他说，几乎是在压抑怒火，“我先离开一趟，告诉Nico我改天再填表，告诉Dante谢谢他的披萨。”

 

然后Nero就逃跑了，把那些从他话语中泄露的情绪和Vergil一起留在那张桌子旁边。他当然知道Vergil不擅长这个，表达或接受他人的感情都让这个强大的半魔感到无所适从。他同样知道Vergil从不对Dante说谢谢，哪怕是为了披萨。

 

但如果他接着留在那儿，事情一定会更糟。

 

Nero并没能走回家。他怒气冲冲地穿过半个街区，发现擦肩而过的人们纷纷回头看他。然后他意识到自己在流泪，便慌不择路地钻进一条无人的小巷，在墙角蹲下来。他知道是什么让那些泪水滚落。是对V的愧疚。

 

他是多么爱他的恋人啊！V说他想要被爱，他便全心全意地把爱给他；当V离开后，他把那份爱锁了起来。他不知道V是否会回来打开那把锁，但只要那份爱还存在，它就永远为V准备着。那是V留给他的唯一的东西，也是V存在过的证明。

 

但他差点就对Vergil打开它了。尽管他知道V本身就是Vergil的谎言，但他还是一次又一次地在上面栽跟头。当Vergil回应那声呼唤时，Nero几乎以为自己听到了锁孔松动的声音。这让他感到恐惧，他不知道他会得到什么，但他知道他会失去什么。

 

他会永远失去V。那个浪漫的、会拉小提琴的、会跳舞的黑发诗人会彻底地消失在这个世界上，因为最后一个爱着他的人也忘了他。

 

他没法接受这个。

 

 

 

 

生活并没有为一个少年人的烦恼而停下脚步，家庭这个词越来越频繁地挤占了Nero的日常，就像雨后窜出的青草。

 

现在他很确定他受够这种折磨了，如果V再出现在他面前，他一定会拦住Vergil，大声问他是否在和Dante打架时又被什么东西捅过，再暗示他检查一下自己的脑子，看看会不会找到一个偷偷发出求救信号的V。

 

但，那些都没有发生，Nero再没看到过V。哪怕Vergil在观察并理解人类的过程中缓慢地改变着——他很确定Vergil就是在这么做——他也不会再把偶尔流露出人性面的父亲和恋人弄混。如果他是在几个月前发现的这个，一定会被深深打动，并把曾被拽掉一只手的惨痛经历抛之脑后，再感谢上天让他重获父亲。但现在，他不敢去碰那份感情。口渴至极的仓鼠躲得离饮水机远远的，它怕那个瓶子里掺了毒药，又怕其中只有清水。

 

也许他该跟Dante谈谈这个，告诉他别教Vergil适应人类生活了，他宁愿和一个满脑子力量的老魔头天天打架，好歹生命在于运动。但Nero当然不可能这么说，他知道那是Vergil自己的决定，而Dante，他可恶的叔叔，为什么能同时接受Vergil的恶魔面和人类面，并应对得好好的？

 

Nero大概就是从这时候开始隐约感觉到，Dante和Vergil之间的关系比他所以为的还要复杂。所有人都知道他们是久别重逢的同胞兄弟，但在这之前发生过什么？没有人能说出完整的故事，从姑娘们口中得到的片段都是指代不明的断章。

 

年轻人也没准备打探这些。他只是跟着生活的步伐，在父子的轨道上谨慎地试探着和Vergil的距离。每次要见父亲之前，Nero都反复告诫自己要锁好那个盒子。幸好Vergil从未提起过那天的插曲，他也无从知晓Vergil最后是如何处理掉那些情绪、句子、沾满油渍的纸和冷掉的披萨。这作风很“Vergil”，而且是他不喜欢的那种“Vergil”。

 

虽然被心事困扰，Nero还是隔三差五地去事务所帮忙。有一天他应邀到访时，Dante和Vergil都不在。

 

事实上，他们是前一天邀请的他，那好像是个有些麻烦的委托，尽管Nero也不知道有什么东西能麻烦到一位传奇恶魔猎人和一位前任魔界帝王（自封，大概）。因为孤儿院的活动，Nero不得不放弃与他们同行，但他仍旧在当天傍晚赶到了事务所。当他推开Devil May Cry的大门时，里头一片漆黑。

 

这时Nero还没有完全放松警惕，毕竟这个事务所也不是第一次停电。他一次性按开所有的电灯和风扇，大喊了一声“Dante”。回应他的只有电器的呼啸声。男孩松口气，出于节约的品德，他又把那些开关依次关上。

 

对半魔的视力来说，黑暗实在是小菜一碟。Nero走上楼，把自己扔进那个挂着名牌的小房间，如释重负地躺在床上。他头一次知道，回到家中的同时还不用面对家人是一件这么快活的事。

 

谢天谢地，今天我不用在Vergil面前隐藏自己的情绪。Nero想。一墙之隔的地方就是Vergil的房间，这让他情不自禁地开始思考起Vergil，V，以及他们之间的关系。那几次他瞥见的真的是V吗？他的小诗人如果被藏在Vergil体内，一定会吵着闹着要见他。他相信连Vergil都会觉得这很难办。

 

他想象了一个迷你的V，就像迷你的Griffon或Shadow一样，在Vergil的手心里跑跑跳跳着想要挣脱。这个天马行空的想法把Nero逗笑了，他抱着被子，带着微笑沉入梦乡。

 

几个小时后，房车的引擎声惊醒了他。

 

Nero坐起来，揉揉眼睛，看向床头的闹钟。凌晨四点。起初，他以为是Dante和Vergil回来了，他打着哈欠走下楼，准备问问是什么了不起的东西能耽误他们那么久。

 

但事务所寂静如初。没有Dante嚷嚷着“大侄子你在吗”的声音，也没有Vergil的脚步声。没有人打开那些电灯和风扇，直到Nero走出大门，他都没有看见两位长辈的身影。

 

唯一出现的只有那辆房车，它停在车库外，车窗漆黑一片，车身浸泡在月色中，像是神话中载着海妖的幽灵船。显然有人发动了它，或，发动过它，而车门正敞开着，里头没有半点亮光。

 

Nero又靠近了一点。理智告诉他，这个时间出现在事务所的只可能是刚下班的恶魔猎人和他的兄弟，但，他们为什么会待在房车里呢？Devil May Cry的大门只有一步之遥。

 

那是V。一个声音对他说。现在Nero走到车门前了，他隐约听见了水声。这实在没法让他不想起V，黑发诗人讨厌血腥味，无论归来时有多晚，他都坚持在睡前洗个澡。这个房车里只有一个淋浴间，Nero常常借着这个充分的理由与他共浴。

 

淋浴间非常狭小，两个成年男性在里面只能紧贴着对方和墙壁站立，连水都找不到什么缝隙流下去。V喜欢这个，他称之为雨中的拥抱，并告诉Nero，根据他的经验，两个人的体温能让水热得更快。

 

“事实上，”Nero回答道，“那是因为车里的水循环路径比较短。”

 

V看着他，眨眨眼，“我不知道这个。”

 

“噢！”Nero说，“抱歉，我不是想打碎你的浪漫比喻，只是……解释一下。”

 

“没关系，”V答道，“我很高兴又学到了一个……嗯……知识。”他想了想，“我……会记住这个的，如果某一天……我需要在两个浴室中做出选择的话。”

 

他说话时总会在意料不到的音节前停顿，像读一首韵脚奇怪的诗。Nero沉醉于恋人美好的嗓音，他把泡沫抹开在V的头顶，在逼仄的空间里竭力凑近他的恋人，以得到一个吻。

 

然后Nero走进了房车。水声毫无疑问地来自浴室。

 

“为什么我们一定要在这儿洗澡？”他听见一个人说。那是Dante的声音。

 

“因为车里的水循环路径比较短。”说这句话的是Vergil。

 

Nero没法形容自己的感觉。头一个瞬间，他觉得浑身的血液都凝结成冰，它们在他的血管里艰涩前进，把每一块肌肉都冻得发麻。然后是什么东西夺走了他的呼吸，干呕的冲动让他眼眶发红。接着是一拳，比全盛时的Urizen还要有力的一拳，它直直地攻击了他，将他的灵魂击飞出去。很难说他是否还能思考什么，也许身体自我保护的本能都在此时失效了。他只是在那儿站着，就像这是个梦，而他本人还在房间里安眠。

 

“我都不知道你还有这方面的知识。”Dante说。他从后面抱着Vergil，半硬的性器在兄长的大腿根部来回摩擦。他发誓自己不是故意的，这地方实在是太小了，至少在挤进浴室以前，他都没有和Vergil做爱的打算。但，这种境况也别有一番浪漫，他们没法搞出什么大动静，靠近和远离都只能温和地进行。

 

Vergil还在对付那个水龙头，这个装置同时集成了太多功能，对于初次使用者并不友好。Dante撑着墙踮起脚看，时不时被突然加大的水流打得缩回去。

 

半魔真的需要洗热水澡吗？Dante一边把嘴里的水吐掉一边想。但他不准备问出来，这是个好事，他的哥哥开始做一些不必要的、几乎没有收益的事。客观上说，洗热水澡给半魔带来的好处还比不上Vergil为了使用它而花费的时间，但这就是人类的生活方式。如果人们把更多的时间用来享受那些“无意义”的事，他们就会更少地因为“有意义”的事而争斗。

 

最后Vergil还是搞定了水龙头，年长的双胞胎站直身体。现在他能清晰地感觉到Dante顶在他股间的勃起，他皱起眉回头看了一眼自己的弟弟。

 

Dante举起手以示无辜，他的手指撞在浴室低矮的天花板上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。“别用那种眼神好吗，”他辩解道，“我又不能控制这个！”

 

“我还什么都没说。”Vergil眯起眼说。另一件好事，他开始理解一部分人类的幽默感，而不是把它们全都归纳为愚蠢。

 

热水和蒸汽很快填满了浴室中所剩无几的空间，Dante趁机把一些沐浴露往Vergil身上抹。这地方根本没有给Vergil躲闪的余地，很快，他们紧贴的皮肤将那些乳液摩擦出细碎的泡沫。谁还在乎他们一开始到底是不是来洗澡的呢？气氛告诉他们该更进一步。

 

所以Dante就着涂抹的动作把Vergil按在门板上，脆弱的铁皮发出“哐当”的声响，在寂静的凌晨显得十分突兀。

 

而Nero是先被这声音惊到的那个。他后退一步，然后又退了一步。没有人会天真到不知道里面正在发生什么。

 

一阵黏腻的水声之后，他听见Vergil发出一声轻叹。

 

是人们在情动时发出的声音都如此相似吗？还是此刻与他的叔叔欢爱的人确实是V？不论如何，Nero都被这最后一根稻草压垮了。他踉踉跄跄地跑出去，冲回自己的房间，然后意识到，尽管房门上挂着他的名字，他仍旧只是个借住者。于是男孩又仓皇地离开，甚至忘了带走自己搭在床边的外套。

 

他逃窜时弄出的声响实在太大了，浴室里的两个人都沉默了一会儿。

 

“Nero？”Vergil问。

 

Dante从后面进入着他，跟着水流缓缓地动作。这种调情似的性交对两个人来说都是新奇的体验。“只能是他了，”片刻后，Dante回答，“还有第二个人会这么纯情地跑走吗？”

 

Vergil没有说话。他清楚地记得他和Nero曾经在这辆车里做过什么，同样也记得那些情话。他那时被Nero疯狂地吸引，男孩单纯又执着的情感滋养着一无所有的V，像羔羊用新鲜滚烫的血肉喂饱猛兽。Nero修补好了他残破的人性，以爱，以真诚。

 

Vergil从没想过否认这些，事实上，只有他自己知道，人性的经历是那么鲜活又明晰地影响着他，以至于在很长一段时间里，那个热情又忠诚的伴侣形象都比“刚刚找到的儿子”丰满得多。很显然，他在魔界时没机会选修人类社会学或伦理道德观，这两个身份在他心中并无矛盾。

 

所以，Vergil其实不太明白Nero为什么对前者讳莫如深。如果他能像运用力量那样熟练地运用感情——哪怕十分之一的程度也好——就一定能简单粗暴地摆平所有的问题。但百分之一也许都夸张了，Vergil只能交出选择权。事实上，他还攥着V挣回的那几块温热的硬币呢，却找不到机会和儿子谈谈它们。

 

“我们是接着想下去，”Dante从后面搂紧他，用胡茬蹭他的颈窝，“还是接着做下去？”

 

“‘想’并不能解决问题。”Vergil回答。

 

门板于是又吱吱呀呀地响起来，水声和喘息声持续了很久，直到天色发白才逐渐平息。

 

“事实上，我跟你的人性面不熟。毕竟他说话挺难懂的，而且我躺了一个月。”在穿衣服时，Dante说，“不过，我还挺感激那个。”

 

Vergil知道他说的是Nero和V之间的关系。

 

“他做了很多我做不到的事，”Dante接着说，“他们和我们太不一样了，不是吗？”

 

这句话让他们同时想起Eva。Eva和Sparda之间的爱很难套用到他们身上，同样，这对兄弟间的故事也不在Nero的理解范围内。

 

在这方面，Nero或许算得上幸运。他先攻陷了Vergil的人性面，并且在Vergil重拾人性后才正式与他相处。他没有机会知道从前的Vergil是什么样的；也许事务所的旧物能让他窥见些许端倪，但他永远不可能再接触那块顽石、那片刀刃，也无法体会和那个高傲的、冷酷的Vergil互相伤害又互相渴求的冰冷又炽热的爱。

 

那属于Dante。

 

如果V止步于V，没有人会否认这是个爱情故事；但黑发诗人选择了回归Vergil。现在这个故事变得脆弱、虚幻且满是谎言了，同时还掺杂着命运的玩笑和血脉的拉扯。对于人类来说，这显然不可理喻，但半魔们还算熟悉这个。

 

因此，面对Dante的感慨，Vergil只是微微摇头。“没有那么不一样。”他说，“如果是和我们相比的话。”

 

“然后呢？”Dante问。他跟在Vergil身后下车，正逢太阳从地平线的尽头升起。魔界没有这个，他们停下脚步，站在那儿看了一会儿，直到最后一丝光芒也挣脱黑夜的幕布。Vergil收回目光，Dante于是补完了那半句话。“不去见见你亲爱的儿子？然后用阎魔刀和幻影剑来场沁人心脾的谈话？”他摊开手问。

 

“我尊重他的选择。”Vergil说，然后丢给Dante一个不善的眼神，“如果我分不清你是在开玩笑还是在挑衅，就一律当后者处理。”

 

“你看，明明就是很不一样！”Dante大笑起来，“如果我们当初也能稍微尊重对方那么一点——”他没有接着说下去，因为他们都知道后面的内容过于荒谬。恶魔猎人顿了顿，直接跳到结论部分，“——不管怎么说，我们刚刚一起看了日出。”

 

 

 

 

Nero承认自己逃跑了。没有人挑战他，他却提前品尝到落败的苦涩与不甘。他知道在心底翻腾的感情是什么：嫉妒，以及如影随形的愤怒。这些丑陋的低语比最强大的恶魔还无孔不入，它们跟着Nero回到家中，不知疲倦地在他耳边盘旋。

 

一开始他嫉妒Dante能同时得到Vergil和V，并憎恨Vergil那么自然地使用他和V的回忆，就好像它们是他的所有物。然后事情反过来，他憎恨Dante明明见证一切却不履行长辈或兄弟的义务，又嫉妒Vergil能够以无知之名享用爱，同时享用自由。

 

那本诗集还摆在床头，Nero用余光看到它，想起Vergil念给他的那首诗。现在可以解释为什么只有他一个人被爱情困住了：因为他的长辈都太过操蛋，爱神打不过他们。

 

这个玩笑没有让Nero好过一些，痛苦仍旧在他身体里撕扯。他用双手捂住脸，但呜咽无法克制地从喉中漏出。他的人类部分太疲惫也太伤心了，恶魔趁虚而入地接管身体。幽蓝鬼手猛地展开，瞬间迸出的强大魔力震得房间都摇晃起来，开裂的墙皮簌簌落下白灰。

 

白发的魔人焦躁地在房间里踱步，四处挥舞的鬼手转眼间又毁掉几件家具。说来讽刺，上次他不受控制地魔人化好像也出于相似的原因。

 

很快，门也被青色的火焰烧去了一半。冷静点。他对自己说。安抚躁动的恶魔血脉并不容易，Nero只能强迫自己去想点别的——比如Kyrie、Credo、Nico，只要他身边还有温暖善良的人类，他就没理由成为恶魔。

 

Nero又转了几圈，总算让那双翅膀贴回背上。半魔做了个呲牙的表情，坐回床上，继续与自己乱糟糟的思想搏斗。与人类相关的回忆让他平静，也让他想到V。尽管发生过这么多事，在Nero心中，V仍旧是彻头彻尾的人类。他永远忘不了初次见面时V身上奇特的矛盾感和吸引力，为什么一个人能同时有复杂而神秘的过去，和一双婴儿般单纯的眼睛？

 

他像一粒偶然坠落树梢的种子，在Nero的照顾下逐渐发芽。培育这颗不知名的种子的过程是那么幸福，它接纳你，渴求你，努力汲取爱并蓬勃生长。它用繁茂的枝条向你展示你的爱是如何塑造了它，同时也让你隐约窥见它的起源。

 

还有比这更有成就感的事吗？Nero每天都想给V更多，而V也以青涩又笨拙的果实作为回馈。他都快嗅到它成熟时的甜美了。

 

然后呢？然后他们告诉他，那颗种子终将回归它的树。

 

好吧，Nero本来已经接受这个了，一个有些惨痛的乐于助人而已。但为什么那颗果实仍旧挂在枝头？他宁愿它和他的爱人一起腐朽在土地里，而非在Dante和Vergil那儿继续成长。它不该属于他吗？抑或它从不属于他？

 

一些情绪消退了，另一些涌上来，他承认那是羡慕。像朋友一样和长辈相处的感觉不错，但现在，他真的想得到一些教导。关于爱情和亲情的就很不错；关于力量的也行，他希望Vergil传授给他的力量技巧里也包括怎么殴打爱神。

 

Nero低头看着自己的双手，魔人化的鳞片缓缓退去，精疲力竭的人性逐渐占回上风。

 

他在凌晨五点的日出中睡去，迟钝地抓住最后一缕烦恼的尾巴：Dante和Vergil难道不是兄弟吗？亲生的那种？

 

 

 

 

接下来的时间里，Nero用亲身经历证明，当你习惯家庭之后，摆脱它就不太容易了。他曾经为什么会觉得和他们相处的时间太少？如今他的家人们简直无处不在。Nico会介绍今天他们又在车上留下了什么战利品，哪怕Nero暗示过一百次让她不要把房车借给Dante。Kyrie会提到她前段时间寄过去的菜谱得到了写着感谢的回信，说真的，那两个人不是吃披萨和魂石就能活吗？还有孤儿院的孩子们，有一天他们告诉Nero，有两个和他一样“头发是白色而且很帅”的大人来过，Nero先是露出一个“你们别骗我了”的表情，然后看到孩子们递给他那件落在事务所的红色外套。

 

幸好事情没有继续恶化。更倒霉的一些时候，Nero会碰见他们——无论承认与否，他们的生活路径早就重合了许多。不过他躲得很快，从来没被Dante或Vergil发现过——也许他们只是假装没发现。不过谁在乎呢？

 

这就是Nero愚蠢的解决方法。Nero不觉得他的家人们在解决感情问题的方面比他更靠谱，所以他选择了自己的方式，选择回到曾经的孤独中。他想象着总有一天，当他隔着一条马路偶遇Dante和Vergil时，浮上心头的只剩平静与喜悦。那时他就会去打招呼。

 

偶遇很容易，平静很难。Nero想。

 

他蹲在卖水果的小摊前，借着铁架的遮掩，从缝隙里看着不远处的Dante和Vergil。现在还很早，市场里只有忙着整理货架的商贩和寥寥无几的客人，如果他站起来跑掉，他们估计很难假装没有发现他。所以Nero只是蹲着，假装挑选草莓。

 

Dante和Vergil怎么会逛这种露天集市？Nero眯起眼，用半魔的视力暗中观察。那是个卖花的小摊。操，他们怎么会来买花？

 

他用力有些大，差点捏坏一颗草莓，所幸摊主正在忙着清洗的水果，没空关注他古怪的客人。Nero拿了个竹篮装那些草莓，继续偷看他的父亲与叔叔。他们确实在挑选花束，Dante戴着Nico送的帽子，正和卖花的女孩热情交谈；Vergil抱臂站在旁边，看起来兴趣缺缺。Nero再次可耻地使用了恶魔的能力，试图捕捉他们的谈话。

 

“这是今天的第一束野玫瑰。”他听见女孩说，“春天还没来，所以它们长得不太好。”

 

“我简直想不到比这更浪漫的了。”Dante说，看了一眼Vergil，“是不是，老哥？”

 

Vergil的目光依次扫过那些五颜六色的花，从表情上看，他大概不理解它们为什么价格不同。也许他更不理解的是它们居然还要钱。

 

Dante接着又挑选了一张印着草莓的包装纸，然后让Vergil选一条缎带。这回年长者没有那么不在状况了，他指了一条，Nero猜他把这当做给阎魔刀选刀坠。

 

“你看起来很疑惑，嗯？”在女孩为他们包扎花束时，Dante问，“还不理解为什么人们喜欢花？”

 

“我不需要理解。”Vergil回答。他注视着那个姑娘整理花瓣，擦拭上面的露水。

 

“你看。”Dante说。他伸手，从帽檐处变出一颗红魂石。这确实吸引了Vergil的目光，Nero也屏息看着。那颗魂石在他手中一边旋转一边被魔力切割，碎屑消散在空气中。最后它被雕成一朵玫瑰。

 

Nero完全相信，哪怕他自己也无法抵抗这样的浪漫。

 

但Vergil可以。他没有接那朵晶莹剔透的红魂玫瑰，只是摇头，“人类喜欢的花里面没有力量。”

 

力量。Nero想。我讨厌这个词。

 

“有的，只是有点不同。”Dante说。他低头，用牙齿掰下一片花瓣，将剩下的递给Vergil，一边发出咯嘣咯嘣的咀嚼声一边问，“来一口？”

 

Vergil低头，吃掉了那朵花。Vergil和花一起出现的场景很罕见，也很……有吸引力。Nero和Dante都目不转睛地看着他。

 

“也不是那么有力量。”吃完之后，Vergil评价道，“我会选择蓝魂石。”

 

Dante笑得前仰后合，于是只好由Vergil从摊主手里接过那束花。他站在那儿，穿着深色风衣，抱着印有草莓图案的野玫瑰花束，而那条浅黄色的缎带垂在他指间。Dante一边笑一边付钱，这让那个姑娘也弯起眼睛。

 

“祝你们拥有愉快的一天。”她说。

 

Nero一直蹲在那儿，直到他们离开他的视线。他买了满满一篮草莓，为此得到了一杯果汁作为赠品。他拎着它们走在路上，想着应该把过多的水果分给Kyrie。

 

他还想了些别的。当Vergil没能从那朵花里读到更多的东西时，他甚至有些为Dante打抱不平，但Dante只是在笑。Nero无比确信，如果他先遇到的是Vergil而非V，他一定不会爱上他；这个冷漠的半魔太令人挫败了。

 

可谁叫他是先遇到的V呢？如果是他的小诗人，他很愿意让他吃掉他的花，并会为他孩童般的天真发笑。然后他会每天送他一朵。也许一开始V还是会吃掉它们，但他总会学会爱它。

 

一抹温暖的笑容浮现在Nero唇角，直到这段想象抵达尽头。

 

V不是那个会吃掉花的人。

 

他停下脚步，站在路边喝完了那杯果汁，叹口气。

 

最恐怖的事情发生了。时间在带走那些苦闷的心事前，先带走了V的存在。他的恋人不再以幽灵的形式出现，而是变成诗人的手札、数学家的草稿、无声者的日记，他的存在让他开始读懂Vergil，并想要爱他。

 

这令人恐惧，他曾经反感的Vergil的特质如今开始取代V的幻影。他守住了那个盒子，里面的东西却像是冰块，逐渐融化在时间的温度中。

 

这让Nero一整天都心事重重，不过他到底还记得在晚餐前把草莓送给Kyrie。当他推开熟悉的大门时，看见餐桌上摆着一瓶花。

 

如果说开得不太饱满的野玫瑰不够有辨识度的话，旁边的草莓包装纸和黄色缎带扼杀了其它可能性。

 

“谢谢你的草莓！”Kyrie说，然后注意到他的视线，“那是Dante和Vergil送的，很惊讶对不对？Dante说他们在学习人类的社交礼仪，这是为了感谢上次我给他们的松饼。”

 

“操。”Nero说，“那个老家伙的社交礼仪到垃圾分类这一步就是极限了。”

 

“是的，曾经是。”Kyrie说，他们都见识过那样的Dante，“现在，你不觉得他们在改变吗，Nero？”

 

Nero很难向Kyrie解释他的感受，但这个女孩是对的。他知道以前的Dante是什么样的，他熟练地活在人间，却从不在任何人的生活中占有一席之地。Nero觉得他在等着某个人的出现，如果那个人来带走他，他一定会毫不犹豫地离开。这就是为什么当Dante率先跳下魔界时，Nero并没有想象中惊讶。

 

但，是什么让他们回来？

 

Nero没有说话，他走过去，把装有草莓的篮子放在桌上，刻意不去看那束花。

 

“Nero，”Kyrie看着他的背影说，“有时候我觉得……你被什么东西困住了。如果话题仍旧关于家庭，你愿不愿意和我聊聊？”

 

“不，”Nero说。他是那么感动，又是那么伤心，“我的家人……他们没有任何问题。你也是，Kyrie，你总是那么好。”

 

“别这么说。”Kyrie从背后拥抱了他一下，“我们都爱你，Nero。”

 

是的，我被什么东西困住了。Nero想。但更可怕的是，它快失去困住我的能力了。

 

 

 

那天晚上，Nero在Kyrie家留宿，睡前用蓝魂石雕了一朵玫瑰。他做不好这个，而且一点也不想做这个。但坐在桌前发呆时，他的手就自己摆弄起那块魂石。成品不太好看，该说它看起来根本不像一朵花。也许这种丑丑的魂石更适合被吃掉，而不是摆在花瓶里。Nero漫无目的地想。

 

然后他把这个想法恶狠狠地丢出去，和玫瑰一起甩在桌上。可怜的木质桌子被砸出一个浅坑。

 

Nero看了一会儿那个坑，再次确信，世界上不会有第二个人——非要说的话，第三个——吃这朵花了。V也不会。他咬不动。

 

他没法骗自己这是为V做的，但他同时确信，V知道这是一朵花。

 

Nero痛苦地呻吟一声，把魂石扔到垃圾桶里。

 

他想赠送花朵的人、想聊聊“家庭话题”的人、想得到“我们爱你”这句话的人已经不会出现了。每当他试图想象V收到花时的场景，出现在他脑海里的只有Vergil低头咬下花瓣的画面。看来他还得再离这对兄弟远一点，也许不得不换个城市待几天。至于玫瑰，让它去吧。没有人会觉得这是一朵花，而且蓝魂石对人类毫无作用。它就该躺在垃圾桶里。

 

 

 

在他来得及把离开的想法付诸实践之前，垃圾分类的弊端出现了。

 

Kyrie在倒垃圾时发现了这朵拙劣的手工玫瑰，虽然Kyrie没有认出它是玫瑰，但垃圾袋被戳破了，它砸在地板上时发出“咣”的声音。更大的问题是那时候Vergil和Dante也在，也许他们让她误以为这东西无比珍贵。

 

这就是为什么Vergil会带着那块蓝魂石出现在他家门口。

 

Nero打开门，看了Vergil几秒，露出想关门的表情。但他还不至于成长到足够有勇气把门板拍到老父亲鼻尖上。

 

“这有点浪费。”Vergil说。他把玫瑰递过去。

 

我就知道。Nero想。下一步他是不是该介绍它蕴含了多少力量？

 

“蓝魂石的力量对恶魔很重要。”Vergil接着说。

 

Nero扯出一个还算和善的表情，“谢谢，但我——”

 

“但它有点不一样。”Vergil又说，“它看起来像一朵花。”

 

这是一句平淡的、冷漠的陈述句，正如Vergil本人。但Nero立刻被击溃了。他向前走了一步，从随时准备关门的状态变成一个充满攻击性的姿势。

 

“闭嘴。”他说，并确信自己语气不善，“然后把玫瑰给我。”

 

Vergil显然不太高兴。他抿起唇，稍稍皱眉，但没有立即发火。他把蓝魂石递过去，脸上写着“如果你接下来说的话不能让我满意就准备好接受力量的洗礼吧”。操，Vergil脸上根本什么都没写，但为什么他能读出这些？又一次，上天带走V后给他Vergil，并用这个父亲提醒他曾经和V多么心意相通。也许他是世界上第二个能从Vergil脸上读出这些的人。

 

可这只让他痛苦。

 

“我想念V。”Nero说，他感觉自己撑不下去了，并怀着万分之一的乐观希望接下来的话能为他带回V，“该死，我爱他，在他刚离开的那段时间，我想他想得发疯。后来我以为我走出来了——操，如果给我时间，我真的可以——但你他妈的把这些都毁了！”他深吸口气，试图控制语气，“你以为你在我面前是什么样的？一个好父亲？我不是在抱怨你，Vergil，但你只让我想起他。”他停住，闭上眼，“你让我想起他。然后让我忘记他。别这样，Vergil，别这样，求你了，如果你不能把他带回给我，就别再……别再让他出现了。”

 

最后这句话简直是把利刃，而Nero任凭它切开自己。恨我吧，我的恋人。他想。出现在我面前，然后告诉我你恨我，那反而让我好受一些。

 

Vergil一直认真地听完。“我们是同一个人。”最后他说。

 

Nero睁开眼。“不，”他痛苦地说，“你只是在……打碎他。”他有些说不下去了，Vergil还是那么冷静，这让他觉得自己在演滑稽的独角戏。他不再试图去拿那块一点都不像玫瑰的蓝魂石，而是退了一步，回到那个常见的、父子间的距离。

 

“让我一个人呆着吧。父亲。”Nero说。他关上了门。

 

 

 

 

现在Nero用完了自己最后的招数，像赌徒翻开底牌。显然他不是获胜的那个，他没有从Vergil那儿唤回V。但这次谈话——也许更该称之为单方面的宣泄——比所有方法都管用。他放弃了希望，接受了并不是所有的爱都值得被回应的事实。他不再想那颗蓝魂石，并告诉自己，没有人会觉得它是花。

 

第二天，Nero精神抖擞地起床，从未觉得生活如此轻松。他甚至主动跑去事务所，和Dante打了个招呼。效果立竿见影，他现在完全能接受他叔叔和他父亲搞在一起的事实了，更别谈产生嫉妒。他甚至有点理解Dante之前的状态——无数次梦见某个人，直到终于麻木的状态。

 

“嗨，侄子。”Dante回应道，“你今天气色不错。”

 

他没有说“好久不见”，Nero只好也把这句吞下去。“嗨，老头，”他说，“Vergil不在？”

 

Dante从色情杂志里抬头看他。

 

“他去找你了。”恶魔猎人说，“昨天。”

 

Nero愣住了，“他没回来？”他不知道自己的语气听起来有多心虚、多慌乱。

 

Dante眨眨眼，想了想，“啊，又是那个。”他耸耸肩，笑起来，“不告而别去追寻力量了吧。你总有一天也会习惯这个的。”

 

不。Nero想。一定不是。但他又该对Dante说什么呢？他不觉得自己比Dante更了解Vergil。

 

“哇，”Nero试图让自己听起来很正常，“那确实是他会做的。”

 

“别担心，”Dante说，又埋头到杂志里，“Vergil知道自己在做什么。如果Qliphoth又长出来，我会叫你。”

 

Nero生出一种奇怪的挫败感，就好像Dante和Vergil之间的默契不容插足。我没准备插足。他告诫自己。

 

第三天Vergil也没有回来。第四天Dante接到了新委托，前来邀请Nero同行。第五天他们从横跨了半个大陆的委托地回来，Devil May Cry里依然没有Vergil。

 

第六天去事务所时，Nero发现，Dante也不在了。

 

他站在那儿，愧疚与恐惧同时来袭。这就是他说出那些话的后果吗？他确实曾经弄混爱情和亲情，那时它们像子弹长进愈合的伤疤，逐渐不分彼此。他已经承受过一次割掉它的痛苦了，为什么他的家庭仍旧没有回归原样？

 

Nero坐在Dante常坐的桌前，翻看那些乱七八糟的委托文件。那些东西没什么好看的，他很快趴在桌上睡了会儿，醒来后用保养武器打发了一段时间。之后他百无聊赖地走上二楼，看见挂着自己名牌的那个房间。少年人平复心情，推开门，准备做个扫除。

 

直到傍晚，事务所的大门突然被叩响。

 

Dante和Vergil都有钥匙。而且就算没带钥匙时，他们也从不敲门。

 

Nero走下楼，提高音量问，“谁？”

 

没人回答，敲门声停了一会儿，再次虚弱地响起来。

 

一种心悸感涌上来。Nero走过去，在门被拉开的瞬间，一个人倒进他怀里。

 

那是V。他浑身赤裸，身上裹着Dante的风衣。

 

Nero抱着他的诗人，大脑一片空白。V身上还有浓烈的血腥味，抓着风衣的指节冻到发白。这不是梦。他该把V抱得再紧一些，向他诉说思念与爱意，告诉他这段时间里他是如何为他保管那个盒子。但Nero同时想起，每次他试图说出他的爱，结局总是很糟糕。

 

V倒是看起来很想拥抱他，他的双手虚弱地搭在他肩上。“我以为我要死了……”诗人用他思念已久的语调说，“……再死一次。”

 

“什么……”Nero立刻把那些胡思乱想都抛到脑后，他托住V的腰，将他抱起来，V顺从地搂住他。Dante那件红色风衣滑落到地上。这一定很冷，V看起来冻坏了。

 

现在唯一的选择似乎就是把他抱到自己床上，而Nero确实也这么做了。当他把恋人放到柔软的，蓬松的被褥中时，他终于忍不住俯下身，给了他一个吻。V回应着他，用他湿润的、天真的绿色眼睛注视他。Nero知道他在索求什么。但在那之后呢？这是否又是一个玩笑？

 

“V……”他用期待又怀疑的声音喊道。

 

“嗯。”V回答，他躺着，对他露出惯常的，勾起一边嘴角的笑，这让他看起来纯真又放荡。“是我。”他说，“我想你。”

 

Nero知道自己不需要更多了。他再次吻上他，并确信自己从中尝到了恋人的爱。

 

 

 

 

 

“所以你真的很擅长这个，”Dante说，“折腾我，还有折腾你自己。”

 

V赤裸地躺在血泊中，挣扎了几次都没有站起来。“搭把手……”他说着，咳嗽了两声，“失去力量的感觉还是那么差。不管几次都一样。”

 

Dante脱下风衣胡乱地裹了裹，将诗人扶起来。他踉跄着把重量放在Dante身上，但还是试了好几次才成功。他太虚弱了，甚至借着Dante的手臂都站不稳，在他挣扎的过程里，一块蓝魂石掉出来。“那朵玫瑰……”他喊。Dante只好为他捡起来递过去。“谢谢。”诗人双手攥着它说。

 

“很好，这句‘谢谢’算是值回票价。”Dante叹口气，四处张望，“所以大魔王呢？你确定我一个人能打过？还是我又要用叛逆捅自己一次？顺带一提，叛逆被你搞碎了。”

 

“别碎碎念了，”V说，“这儿没有Urizen。我不喜欢坐在那上面。”

 

Dante思考了一会儿，意识到V说的是那个触手王座。“那真是太好了，”他把诗人又往上扛了点，像扛一个不断滑下去的袋子，“所以只有你一个。那是怎么搞成这样的？我猜猜，不眠不休地战斗，用完所有魔力，再切自己？我以为在人间呆了这么久，你该知道保护濒危魔物。”

 

“是的，我知道，”V嘲讽地说，“所以你这个蠢蛋还活着。”

 

“哈，蠢蛋。”Dante转过头说。他虽然在说俏皮话，却一直没有露出过笑容，“看来你很自豪，觉得自己很聪明？你知道一个人类出现在这儿意味着什么吗？上次你至少还知道在老家搞这个。它们撕碎你只用一秒钟，连傻子话痨鸟都来不及救你。”

 

“这就是为什么我喊的是你，”V反而先笑起来，“而你也向我证明了你做得到。”

 

“啊。”Dante说。他确实和V不熟，所以表现得像一只被掐住喉咙的Griffon。“啊……”他又感叹了一次，“该死，你真的是Vergil吗？他会不会因为被我听到这个而杀我灭口？”

 

“不会，”V低低地笑，听起来像个恶作剧成功的孩子，“这就是他想对你说的。”

 

“哦！”Dante夸张地捧心，“我建议把这个变成我们的固定节目，每月一次怎么样？我喜欢这个，再说几句吧，Vergil的心里话大放送时间。”

 

“咳咳，”V清清嗓子，“去死吧，Dante。”

 

“这个听过，换一个。”Dante抓抓头发，“说起来，回去的路有点远。你还能用阎魔刀吗？”

 

“你还能用脑子吗？”V问。他讽刺人时的语调也很优雅动人，像歌剧中的念白。

 

“呃，有没有人说过你这样有点娘娘腔？”Dante评价道，“说实话，我有点不习惯。”

 

“有。”V说。他沉默了一会儿，“你觉得我习惯这样？”

 

“我不是说我讨厌这个。”Dante说，他看着V，而诗人咬着下唇，露出纠结又不甘的表情。这很新奇。“你知道……命运让我们变成现在的样子，这没什么好抱怨的。但，你问过我，关于互换什么的。”他想了想，试图用更体贴的方式表达自己，“现在你可以选择了，我是说，走你想走的那条路。”

 

V听懂了，回以一个冷笑。“没必要绕弯子，Dante，”他说，“你觉得我当初没有选择权吗？是我自己选择抛弃人性，也是我自己选择和Urizen合二为一。”

 

“呃……”Dante摆出一个试图理解的表情，“我一直觉得你脑回路很奇怪，事实证明这不是错觉。”

 

“是的，很奇怪。”V说。他们一直向上攀升着，缓缓靠近人界。“你知道这是什么感觉吗？”诗人突然开口询问，“当你可以摆脱过去，摆脱讨厌的自己？”

 

“你居然知道自己很讨厌。”Dante摸着下巴说，“我要把这句话挂在卧室墙上。”

 

V全然没有被他的打岔影响，“我感到轻松，Dante。失去力量之后，一切都不一样了。”Dante给他一个惊讶的眼神，V于是又笑起来，“从我嘴里听到这个是不是很可笑？”

 

“是有点。”Dante承认道。他忽然有些紧张，不知道还会有什么句子从V口中冒出来。相比这种坦诚的交谈，他更擅长和他的哥哥玩心照不宣的小游戏。

 

“但我最后还是取回了它，我的力量。”V说，他的声音颤抖着，如同念到诗句的高潮，“它早就不只是力量了，Urizen……他是我的痛苦，我的错误，我的枷锁。但，告诉我，Dante，如果无法保护一个人，你怎么有资格说爱他？”

 

“不，这不……”Dante原本想说“这不对”，但一些回忆涌上来。他们身上还缺少因为弱小而痛失所爱的例子吗？他前一半的人生都在体验这个，一个接一个。

 

“……这太严格了。”最后他说。

 

“你总是不够严格的那个。”V回答。

 

Dante还在思考那段话，“我也吃过苦头，V。事实就是总会有更强大的东西威胁你的爱，但这不代表你该为此负责。”

 

“我那时更愿意相信，”V慢慢地说，“我会强大到不被威胁。”

 

“所以你是为了爱才病态地追逐力量？”Dante说，他努力让自己听起来满不在乎一些，“别以为靠这个就能让我原谅你做过的事。”

 

“不……你把我想得太好了，Dante。”V轻声说，“没多久我就忘了自己追求力量的原因。可笑的是，最后还是爱让我的人性活了下来。”

 

“Nero？”Dante用鼻孔发出哼哼声。

 

“总不能是你。”V嗤笑道，“要我提醒你，你被Urizen打得躺了一个月吗？那简直弱爆了。”

 

“我吃醋了。”Dante宣布，“我觉得那个什么Urizen——你的恶魔面——更爱我一点。我要求下次让他和我说话。”

 

“没有下次了，”V嫌弃地说，“我说过这感觉很差，和死了没什么两样，魔界的空气快把我的肺点着了。我不知道Nero为什么想见我，但这是他第一次向……Vergil提要求。”

 

“你没听见吗，我在吃醋。”Dante说着，还是加快了向上飞的速度，“你都不会为了我做这些。切个人性表白什么的，该死，这有点浪漫。”

 

“我爱你。”V说，然后撇撇嘴，“我以为你知道。”

 

“啊，操！”Dante大喊。他差点从半空摔下来。“现在我理解为什么Nero总是骂脏话了，”他心有余悸地说，“这简直是谋杀！”在V来得及批评他的飞行技巧前，Dante抢先开口。“我也爱你！”他大声喊。

 

V于是把嘲笑咽回去，歪着头审视他。“这就够了吗，Dante？”他问。

 

人们就是这么交易爱的吗？为什么他们能从毫无成本的句子中得到硬币？Nero没来得及教他这个，看来他还有的摸索。

 

“简直太够了。”Dante说，“看来我是最容易满足的那个。”他自我夸奖道，“而你们父子都很难搞。”

 

他的语气很轻松，因为他知道Nero会好起来。人们失去挚爱也能活下去，就像Dante在Vergil消失的那些年里也过得好好的。这就是半魔，他们人类的那一半也许会流泪，但恶魔的那一半随时能与残酷的命运战斗。胜利总会到来。

 

 

 

 

 

Nero觉得这一切都不太真实。他失而复得的爱人躺在他身边，睫毛还在因高潮的余韵颤抖，嘴唇因为过久的亲吻而无比鲜红。爱情的冲击让他晕头转向，而V出现的原因理所当然地被欢愉掩藏。

 

Nero端详着诗人的侧脸，爱意从心底咕噜噜往外冒。他忍不住又去蹭他，用亲吻弄乱他微长的黑发。

 

“你恨我吗？”V忽然开口，他看向Nero，与他四目相对，他的绿眼睛拷住男孩的视线，“你该恨我。那时候我选择回归Vergil，而不是留在你身边。”

 

“不，V，”Nero凑过去吻他的鼻尖，“我不恨你……我理解你，如果那是你一定要去做的。”

 

“那么你不能接受的是什么？”V问。一丝迷茫出现在他眼底。

 

这句话无论是内容还是语气，都让Nero回忆起他们在一起的时候。V会问他很多问题，大部分都关于人类、关于爱。无论Nero回答什么，他的恋人都会给他崇拜又信任的眼神。他得说他太爱这个了。

 

“很复杂，”最后Nero说，他没法在V面前撒谎，“Vergil是我父亲，而且他和Dante已经是……那种关系了。”

 

“然后呢？”V接着问。他漂亮的眼睛里写满催促。Nero开始头疼了，这几条还不够吗？

 

“你……你和Vergil，你们很不一样。”他硬着头皮继续说，“我不知道Vergil怎么看待我，他很难懂……好吧，也不是那么难懂。别怀疑，V，我像爱恋人一样爱你；像爱父亲一样爱他。但有时候，我有点……被搞晕了。”

 

V看起来也被搞晕了。他皱着眉思考了一会儿，露出一个苦恼的神情，然后变成一个无奈的笑。“直接告诉我我该怎么做吧，”他伸手抚上Nero的脸，“Nero，我的男孩，你不知道我是多么想靠近你，又是多么不得门路。”

 

Nero的脸颊微微发红。“你什么都不用做，”他说，“看见你就让我欣喜若狂。”

 

“我也一样，”V在他耳边低语，“不知道我的理解对不对……你想让我留下来？”

 

“是的。”Nero不假思索地说。他不知道迎接他的是什么，因此还在愚蠢又幸福地微笑，“留下来吧，否则我都不知道该怎么面对Vergil了。”

 

V若有所思地看着他。“我曾经骗过你。”他用食指摩挲着嘴唇。

 

“没关系。”Nero立刻回答。他仍旧抱着他的恋人。

 

“但，如果一个谎言永存，”V在他怀中说，“它就是真相。”

 

一股寒意蹿上Nero的脊背，他的动作一下僵住，仿佛肌肉都失去控制。一个堪称可怕的猜想浮现在他脑海中。

 

“你是说……”他抖嗦着嘴唇，“Vergil……”

 

“永远不会再出现。”V贴心地帮他补完。

 

Nero近乎恐慌地看着他。

 

“这是个有点艰难的决定，”V自顾自地说，“但你那天的表情……让我觉得我一定做错了什么。每次我出现，都是为了弥补错误。”他自嘲地笑笑，“这次也许是最后一次。”

 

他的爱人是一个天使？还是一个恶魔？Nero不由自主地想。他为什么能天真地、坦然地、真诚地说出这么残忍的句子？

 

“不……”Nero说。尽管他也不知道自己想否定什么。

 

“也许你不会相信，”V伸出手拥抱他，轻轻抚摸着男孩绷起的脊背，“但我爱你，无论你用什么名字称呼我；无论我是否有与这爱匹敌的力量；无论我是否选择把它说出口。”

 

“不，不，”Nero在恋人的怀抱里颤抖，“我知道……我知道……我从未怀疑这个。对不起，V，我不该用那些话伤害你。我只是太想念你了，原谅我，告诉我刚刚都是开玩笑……”

 

“你说你想见我。”V轻声说，“我从未离开。”他沉默了一会儿，亲吻Nero的鬓角，“但这是你第一次向我要求什么。我很高兴，所以我试着做到了。”

 

Nero在他的颈窝里摇头，诗人的黑发反复扫过他的前额。“我不是那个意思。”他带着哭腔说。那他是什么意思呢？他希望他的恋人纯洁又自由，既不是背德的乱伦者，也没有被关在恶魔的躯壳中。

 

但他不想杀死Vergil。

 

他早该想到的；如果他爱上珍珠，就该猜到它曾有粗粝的砂和坚硬的壳。

 

有无数话语在Nero脑子里横冲直撞，他眼眶湿润，用颤抖的唇贴上恋人的脖颈，有一句话首先挣脱出他的双唇。

 

“我爱你。”他说。为什么他没有早点说出口？他该去争取他的爱，而非等着它鲜血淋漓地剖出自己。“我爱你。”Nero又说了一次。一个名字在他口中徘徊。他想说出它，就像他无数次想否定它。

 

“——Vergil。”他终于喊道。

 

诗人笑起来。“好孩子。”他说。

 

 

 

 

当枕边人从床上坐起时，Nero就醒了。他侧躺着，闭着眼睛，感受到熟悉的魔力。那是Vergil。然后他听见一阵衣料摩擦声，Vergil绕过床沿走过来，把什么东西放在他床头。

 

好奇心让他没法继续装睡。Nero睁开眼，看见那朵歪歪扭扭的蓝魂玫瑰。然后他不得不看向Vergil，见鬼，后者看起来一点也不尴尬，充其量有点惊讶。也许是因为现在太早了，远不到起床的时候。

 

“事实上，”对视几秒后，Vergil开口道，“谎言无法永存。”

 

Nero没有在第一时间理解这句话的意思。他没睡够，而且前一夜发生的事情有点多。他甚至没搞清楚为什么出现在这儿的是Vergil而不是V，几个小时前他以为他永远失去了父亲，还为这个陷入了深深的自责。

 

Nero觉得自己没睡醒时的表情一定很蠢，因为Vergil叹了口气。

 

“如果你想见……V，”他说，“得花点力气。”

 

其实那远不止“花点力气”。这个过程更像用刀取出心脏，除了时刻小心不要杀死自己外，你还得忍受把最脆弱的部位放在体外的古怪感。

 

现在Nero清醒了，他从床上坐起来。“别再拿这个愚弄我了，”男孩忿忿地说，“你明明知道昨天我是什么意思。”

 

“是的。”过了一会儿，Vergil说，“我只是确认一下。”

 

操，熟悉的尴尬感。

 

不同的是，这一次Nero尝试向他父亲坦诚自己。如果他们都处理不好这个，就得有人先迈一步，而不是总指望V来救场。“我爱你。现在确认了吗？”这果然还是太他妈的难了。Nero倒回去，用被子蒙住自己。“那朵玫瑰，拿去吃掉吧。”他瓮声瓮气地说，“你说过你更喜欢蓝魔魂石。”

 

几分钟后他从被子里钻出来，看见桌上的玫瑰不见了。

 

他又缩回去，长长吐出一口气。

 

如果真的有一个谎言能够永存，那只能是爱。

 

 

 

 

 

END

 

=============

注1：热夜之梦：一本关于吸血鬼的古早小说，里面的蒸汽船也叫热夜之梦。

注2：V哥和Nero念的分别是威廉布莱克同一首诗的第一段和最后一段。

注3：吃花段落致敬《海王》。


End file.
